


Reprimanded

by Katlen



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, NSFW!!, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlen/pseuds/Katlen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nora has stubborn streak and a sassy mouth. Danse teaches her a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reprimanded

“Paladin Danse?” Nora asked, just as the last Super mutant fell to the ground with a thud you could feel beneath your feet.

“Yes?” he asked, turning to face her.

“Could you please explain to me why the FUCK you always step in front of me when I'm about to throw a grenade?” she demanded, tossing a plasma grenade up and down in her right palm.

“At ease, soldier,” he barked at her, he really didn't want to hear her sassy mouth right now. She was a tiny, to him, blonde that turned heads where ever she went, but she had a harsh mouth. A sharp tongue that she didn't hesitate to unleash on whoever she pleased.

“Screw that! The fight could have ended way earlier, except for you blocking my arc to throw the fucking grenade!” She was advancing on him one step at a time. Her eyes shining bright blue whether from the battle or her anger at him he wasn't sure.

“I said, at ease!” he raised his voice even more. Standing his ground as she butted her chest armor against his. He fixed her with his coldest glare that many an initiate had pissed themselves over, and stared her down.

She turned and walked away, still grumbling about a certain so-and-so paladin who got in her way every chance he got.  
Danse turned his back to make sure she didn't see the grin that he could not hold back any longer. He knew he was stronger than her, so if it ever turned physical he could restrain her. But to be completely honest he kind of enjoyed pushing her buttons just to see her get riled. He thought she looked sexy as hell when she was mad.

“Have you regained control of your emotions, Knight?” he called to her a minute later.  
“Yes, _Sir_ ,” She snapped back.  
“Then you are prepared to continue to Diamond City?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Proceed, Knight,” he nodded.  
She took point again and they continued to weave their way through the streets and alleys.

She was one hell of a soldier already, but if she didn't learn to control her temper and her outbursts she wouldn't last long in the brotherhood, and Danse thought that would be a damn shame. She had so much potential. Some of it sheer instinct, some of it sharp observation, the rest a mix of determination and pure stubbornness.

He could see the signs for Diamond City just ahead now and he welcomed the thought of sleeping in a real bed, and having a hot meal. They were luxuries he didn't get to enjoy often. It was already too late in the day for her to speak to Nick Valentine. She would have to do it in the morning.

The lights and non-stop activity reminded him a bit of the Prydwen and Rivet City. In short, he liked the place.  
Just as he suspected she found the door to Valentine's office closed and locked for the night.  
“Damn it.” she muttered under her breath.  
“We'll spend the night here and you can speak to him tomorrow,” Danse said. “We can get rooms at the Dugout Inn, have a meal and get some sleep.”  
Nora said nothing, but did acquiescence with a small nod.  
Dusk in the Commonwealth could be a beautiful thing, tonight however, that beauty was marred by a distinctive yellow tinge to the south west. A rad storm was coming in, it seemed.

At the Dugout Danse was irritated to find they only had one room with a double bed in it. He was mollified somewhat when Vadim Bobrov told him there was a comfortable couch in the room as well, at no extra charge. Danse grudgingly paid him the caps and to his surprise Bobrov offered him a handful of bar chits to make up for the inconvenience.

They made their way to the room and decided it wasn't that bad, actually. It was big enough for Nora to step out of her armor in one corner. She stepped out of her suit and stretched languidly, completely unaware that the brotherhood uniform she now wore was clinging to every curve of her body.

“We actually have a shower?!” she exclaimed in delight.  
“Yes, with hot water too” Danse commented, stepping out of his own suit.

Nora squealed in delight, and turned to him with a huge smile on her face. Danse couldn't help but grin back at her. Her earlier anger at him had passed like a brief storm.

“I'll take the couch, you take the bed,” he said lifting his head toward it as he spoke.  
“That makes no sense,” she said, her hands going to her hips in defiance. “You'd be more comfortable in the bed. I'll take the couch.”  
“I'll be just fine, Nora.” he said firmly, sitting down on the couch and stretching his legs out in front of him.  
“Yeah. Sure. You'll be fine until you get up in the morning cramped and stiff in places you don't want to be cramped and stiff in. Then I have to put up with your grumpy ass all day. I'm taking that couch. That's final.”

“Do you really want me to make that an order?” He asked with a glare.  
“Whatever.” She griped, gathering her things and heading for the shower. She slammed the door to the bathroom behind her as she went in.  
The slam didn't have quite the effect she wanted as the door slowly swung open on its own. Danse didn't notice right away either. He had his head leaned back, arms stretched out, and was just enjoying sitting down for a change.

When he looked up his eyebrows rose at what he saw.

Nora was out of her uniform and standing by the steamy shower. He could see all of her, the long blonde hair tumbling down her back, as she unbound it and combed her fingers through it loosely. His eyes followed the line of her back to the gentle swell of her hips, the perfectly rounded shape of her ass. _Like and upside down heart,_ he thought, licking his suddenly dry lips. He let his gaze wander down to her thighs, strong, muscled, but so shapely. Her calves looked sleek and slender leading down to her slim ankles.

The air suddenly felt thick and heavy to him. He felt too hot in the room, his uniform too tight. He had to leave. Right. Now.

He bolted off the couch, grabbing the handful of chits Bobrov had given him and fled out the door.

Nora got out of the shower to find the door to the bathroom standing open and Danse no where to be seen. She shrugged figuring he had gone to get something to eat so she stepped into the bedroom naked, pawing through her small gear bag for clean clothes to wear.

She finally found a t-shirt and some shorts, what she usually carried to sleep in, and pulled them on quickly.

“Tell me I'm going to sleep in the bed, and you on the couch. I'll fix your shiny metal butt.” she grumbled to the empty room. Carefully she moved his things to one side of the bed and hers too the floor by the couch. She spread out her bedroll and pillow, snuggling down in them for a nap.

She slept much deeper than she thought she would, never hearing Danse sling the door open and stumble in some time later. He was drunk, the Bobrov Moonshine on an empty stomach had hit him like a tank. All he wanted right now was to sleep and get the image of her naked form out of his mind.

He walked toward the couch, having to palm the wall once just to keep his balance. He grunted in surprise when he reached down and found a body under a blanket on his couch. The dim light of the room help him to make out Nora's blonde hair on the pillow.

“Damn it,” he muttered to himself as he realized she had switched on him. “Two can play this game,” he said, scooping her up in his arms and turning toward the bed. He'd just put her right back where she belonged. That's what he thought, anyway.

But startling Nora awake was a mistake. A big one.  
She came awake fighting, she punched him, not knowing who was attacking her or where she even was. She bit, clawed and spun around him like a Tasmanian devil, making Danse trip and fall.

He was close enough to the bed that they didn't hit the floor, but landed on the mattress in a heap.  
“What the hell are you doing?!” He yelled at her, fighting to grab her wrists and hold them down. Her legs locked around his waist, squeezing tightly, while she struggled to escape the grip of his hands.

“Stop it, Nora!” He yelled, finally getting her attention.

She froze in place, hands still held down, legs tightly around him.

He stared at her hard.

He was going to reprimand her, but the feel of her legs wrapped around him, his groin pressed hard against her soft flesh, the breathless look on her face and her blonde hair splayed out on the bed all did something to him.

He leaned down quickly and kissed her hard, his tongue invading her mouth. Her hands were on his chest in an instant, tugging down the zipper of his uniform and slipping inside to explore the skin beneath. He gasped against her lips at the feel of her questing hands tracing over his chest, briefly flicking his nipples.

Danse kissed her deeply once again her tongue battling with his, making him groan deep in his chest. He slid one hand beneath her shirt, running his fingertips along the lines of her ribs before moving higher to cup her breast. When he brushed his fingers across her nipple he found it hard and sensitive to his touch.

Nora was trying to pull his uniform off his shoulders. He twisted left then right to help her remove it, never breaking the contact of their lips. When she had his chest completely bared he hiked her shirt up and leaned close to wrap his lips around one dusky rose colored nipple.

You couldn't tell his groan from hers as he flicked his tongue rapidly back and forth over that hard little peak, his lips holding it in place for his tongue to lave.  


Nora's hips arched up, pressing against his groin with a whimper that set Danse's nerves on fire. He could feel her want, her need for him, but he was not going to give her what she wanted just yet.  


He lifted his head from her aching peak and looked at her. She was gorgeous. Her skin flushed, her lips slightly parted and her eyes raking over his body.  


“Stay right there,” he commanded.  


He stood up, watching her watch him.  


He took the tab of his zipper in his hand and slowly began to lower it. Her eyes hungrily followed it down. He stopped just below is navel, running his hand down his stomach to squeeze his hard cock through the fabric. He ran his fingertips along it, outlining it for her to see.  
  
And oh yes, she was looking. Her gaze filled him with lust and confidence as she continued to stare at his cock.

He lowered his zipper to the bottom, reaching in and pulling himself out. He stroked himself once, as a drop of pre-cum instantly formed on the head.

He shed the rest of the uniform, crawling on his knees across the bed.

He stopped right by her head, stroking himself slowly again.

Nora squirmed under him, whimpering softly. Danse sat back on his heels, grabbing the base of his cock and angling it down toward her open, waiting mouth.

Nora's hot tongue flicked out to taste the drop of pre-cum on the head of his cock. Danse groaned deep in his chest as she licked him slowly.

“Suck it,” he hissed softly.

Nora complied with a moan, taking the head into her mouth and applying a little suction as her tongue danced over his sensitive flesh.

Her hand came up to cup his balls, rolling them in her palm.

Danse let his head fall back as the sensations washed over him. God, it had been so long since anyone other than himself has touched him. It felt incredible.

Nora's tongue moved from the head of his cock along the ridge underneath, flicking back and forth rapidly. She moaned softly as she licked and gently sucked on the skin of his balls.

“Mmm. Good,” he sighed, his head still back and his eyes closed.

She sucked gently on each of his balls, making him squirm.

He pulled away quickly, sliding off the bed to the floor, then crawling between her thighs. He could see how damp the curls of her mons were. He wrapped and arm under each thigh, holding on to them tightly, as his tongue flicked out to probe her slit.

Nora gasped sharply at the contact, her back arching high.

Danse pushed his face closer, letting his tongue probe deeper between her hot folds. He wiggled his tongue back and forth, gently opening her more.

“You taste so sweet,” he sighed against her skin.

“You could turn around and let me suck you at the same time, you know?”

Danse straightened up instantly, moving to lie on his back in the center of the bed.

“Come here, now, Nora,” he said sternly.  
She obeyed, turning around and carefully placing each knee by his shoulders so her sex was right over his face.  
Danse circled her waist with his arms, easily reaching to squeeze her ass cheeks.

She bent her head to him once more, sucking and licking his cock, taking as much of his shaft in her mouth as she could.

Danse slid one finger, then another into her. She felt hot and tight against his fingers and he knew he would have to bury his cock deep inside her too. He had to feel that around him, but for now he was content to savor the taste of her.

He worked his fingers in and out of her, timing it with the flicks of his tongue until she started rocking her hips against him. She was moaning now, almost whimpering. He grabbed her ass hard, pulling her closer and holding her still at the same time. He sucked her clit between his lips and rubbed the tip of his tongue against it until she cried out sharply. He didn't stop when she called his name. He held in that same position, still licking and sucking her clit.

“Danse,” she gasped, trying to squirm away from him. “Danse!”

He relented long enough to say “You can come again, I know you can. Now do it.” then his attention was right back to her.  
Nora was caught between heaven and hell as he persisted. Her body felt hyper sensitive from the first orgasm and every swipe of his tongue was both pleasure and pain.  
In just minutes her hips began to twitch and buck against him.  
“God damn you,” she whispered fiercely. “You just wait till I get hold of you. I'm going to--”  
“Shut up and suck my cock,” he hissed at her, still licking and teasing her mercilessly.  
She put her mouth on him again, using a little more teeth than necessary, and sucking him faster and harder. His hips and thighs beginning to tremble. Thrusting into her mouth.  
He slid two fingers into her abruptly, forcing her body to give him what he wanted.  
Nora suddenly threw her head back, nearly screaming though her clenched teeth as she came again, softly cursing Danse at the end.  
He slid out from under her.  


“Don't you move,” he growled, moving behind her on his knees.  
Nora felt his cock pressing against her, the head slowly slipping inside.  
“Mm.. fuck me, Paladin.” she groaned softly.  


He froze in place. “No. Call me Danse, or call me Sir, do not call me Paladin. Is that clear?”  
“Yes, sir,” she sighed, pushing her self back, trying to take more of him.  
“Good girl,” Danse sighed, slapping her ass.  


He pulled his hips back just a fraction before driving his full length into her in one thrust.  
Nora cried out, but not in pain. Danse stopped moving.  
“Are you injured?” he asked.  
“No, sir.” she whimpered, squirming desperately.  
Danse pulled almost all the way out.  
“If you're hurt, we can stop,” he said with a sly smile on his lips.  
“No, please.... Danse, I need this... Please, sir.” she begged. He pulled all the way out as she whined in dismay. He grabbed the base of his cock and tapped it against the crack of her ass.  
You mean this?” he teased  
“God, yes... Please, Danse!” she begged again, feeling slightly ashamed at her raw need.  
He placed his cock at her opening and thrust all the way in again. This time there was no teasing, there was no stopping.  
He drove into her hard, but not painful. She cried out once more, her body squeezing even tighter around him.  
He groaned from deep within his chest, and placed a hand between her shoulder blades, pushing her shoulders gently to the mattress.  
He grabbed her hips and pumped faster as Nora reached between her legs and gently stroked his balls.  
“Oh hell,” he gasped softly, as his cock started to jerk and twitch, spurting deep inside her warmth.  
He slowly stroked a few more times until the small waves of pleasure had stopped, then slid off her, laying down beside her in the bed.  
He draped one arm around her comfortably and was asleep in less than a minute.

“You just wait,” Nora said to him softly. “Next time your ass is mine, Paladin.”


End file.
